Unexpected Circumstances
by scorchedfatale
Summary: Locked out of the dormitory bathroom, Draco Malfoy opts to use a deserted classroom to take care of a persisting problem.


Draco's eyes flashed open as a loud noise blasted all throughout the room. Sitting up in his bed, he whipped his head around and reached his hand towards his nightstand grabbing his wand muttering, "Lumos." Unsurprisingly he spotted Goyle lying on the ground still asleep, with his trunk crushed underneath his enormous weight. "Damn" he whispered to himself. Draco wasn't upset because he felt bad for his so called 'friend' for breaking someone else's trunk. No, he was upset because he was had been having a very pleasant dream... Unfortunately he was revved up, in a particular sexual sense, because of this dream that involved chocolate syrup. Draco tried to roll over and fall back asleep, but he just found himself grinding his mattress, too turned on to do anything other than get off. Sighing out of frustration, he climbed out of bed and slid on his silk housecoat and slippers, and walked towards the dormitory loo. He swore out loud, as the door was locked. His frustration building, he walked down the steps from his dormitory, passing through the common room, the hearth in the fireplace still burning bright. He walked through the archway, green tapestries decorated on both sides, with sliver snakes trailing down the middle. He walked to the end of the hallway, the gargoyle that guarded the Slytherin common room moving out of the way when he drew close. Feeling up for a little risk, and not willing to wait for whoever was in the bathroom, he decided to use an empty classroom. One in particular that had not been used in years, which would give him the privacy he longed for. Moving quietly, he finally made it to the deserted room, even though it was unused, it was still relatively clean. Four long tables, about 15 feet long, were on either side of the room accompanied by chairs. Draco walked over to the back of the classroom, sat down and spread his legs. He did a double take, just to ensure no one else was with him. He undid his robe, revealing the smooth white flesh of his chest and taught abs, his muscles being excentuated by the light of the torches. Although slim, he was fairly built in the muscle department- Thanks to flawless genes and quidditch, and _not_ because of any physical labor. Draco slid his hand from his chest down to his waist, the other hand undoing the tie on his pajama bottoms. He then slid his hand down gently gripping his shaft, hissing slightly in reaction to his cold hand. He bit his lip in anticipation, looking forward to this much needed release. His hand slowly started moving up and down, his hips moving in synchronization with his pumps. Draco moved his other hand up to play with his nipple while he stroked himself, gradually picking up the pace. He gasped and bucked his hips, the pleasure building inside of him, his heart rate and breathing increasing by the second. Faster and faster, he was so close, the pleasure reaching such intensity, almost there-

"I know you're out there!" A voice that sounded quite like Filch yelled, causing Draco to jump, the door to the classroom opened and slammed quickly. He quickly put his 'tool' back in his bottoms and stood up, looking around the room confused to what had just happened, as no one else was in the room. He saw an open door that he hadn't noticed before. The doorway lead into a room very similar to the one in Professor Snape's classroom, what was used as storage for his ingredients. All of a sudden, he heard footsteps coming from the hall. Not wanting to get caught, he dashed into the ingredients room closing the door, happy to see there was at least one torch hanging on the wall, so he wouldn't have to wait in the dark. Draco backed up, nervous that he was going to be caught. Taking a few more steps, he bumped into something- no someone, and nearly fell. He grabbed at the air, feeling something solid, even there was nothing there. He wrung his hands around what felt like fabric and pulled off a cloak, revealing no other than an extremely wide eyed Potter, who was backed against the wall.

"What in the blazes are _you _doinghere Potter?" Draco said scathingly, realization of what the Gryffindor might have seen him doing came over him. He felt sick.

"I was trying to find the kitchen, but I got lost. What of it Malfoy? What were _you_ doing here_?" _he shot back a daring look on his face, clearly trying very hard to not show how uncomfortable he felt. Harry's cheeks betrayed him as a slight blush spread across his skin.

Gods! Draco had been caught and by Potter no less! His life and reputation will be ruined... Feeling panicked and sure Filch must have left the classroom already, he bolted towards the door grabbing the handle- But it wouldn't budge. It was stuck.

"You're fucking kidding me," The young Malfoy cursed turning back to raven haired boy, "It's stuck. This is _your _faultPotter, and now we're stuck in here... together" Draco moaned out of frustration, sliding down the wall sitting down, completely oblivious to the fact that his erection had not gone away, still causing a large tent in his bottoms.

Harry let out a snicker, "Well at first glance I thought you were _excited _to see me." he retorted sarcastically, trying very hard to continue to act like a genuine arse, but his discomfort continued to ooze through his facade.

Draco looked down with a look of horror, quickly covering himself with his hands. Blushing, he looked away from the Golden Boy, unable to think of an appropriate response. Both were too uncomfortable to even continue insulting each other, so they just sat in silence.

After about an hour of both boys constantly trying to open the door, with both physical force and magic, it was to no avail, and Draco was starting to lose patience. His 'excitement' hadn't lessened at all and he was overwhelmed by his arousal, he wasn't sure what to do. Potter had already seen him getting himself off, and they were probably going to be stuck in there for a while... And he was just _so hard_. He needed the release, and he didn't know how much longer he could wait. Harry was pacing back and forth, while Draco tapped his fingers on the stone floor. He peered up at the pacing wizard, "Potter, you saw me earlier, correct?" Draco asked, his next decision based on Harry's response.

"Uh-," he hesitated for a moment, letting out an awkward laugh. He nervously slid his fingers through his hair, an expression of confusion adorned on his handsome features, "Yeah, I did- why?"

Draco breathed out heavily, stricken with contrasting feelings of relief and anxiety. Well, that was it. Nothing to lose now, "Well, Potter," Draco said in a flat voice, "Today is your lucky day," a forced, yet bold smirk replaced his look of embarrassment, "Because of you interrupting what I was doing and it being your fault we're stuck in this place, I'm still horny, and I'm going to finish what I came here to do." With that said, he untied his pajama bottoms again, swiftly wrapping his fingers around his rock hard member, and pulled it out of his pants. He looked up at Harry and began stroking himself unapologetically.

Harry's eyes widened and he gasped, "What in the all of the gods are you doing, Malfoy? You're a bloody pervert!"

"No, I am not, Potter! I'm horny and I want to get off. I came here for some privacy and _you-" _Draco stopped mid-sentence, closed his eyes gasping, and bucked his hips. His eyes quickly flashed back open gazing at Harry, who was staring back intently at the Syltherin, "You, interrupted, me, Potter" Draco stated breathlessly, "And why don't you take a picture? It lasts longer." That comment snapped Harry back into reality, causing him to blush, quickly looking away from the exposed Slytherin. Betraying himself, Harry looked down at his body for a short moment, blushing even more profusely than he had been before, quickly turning away from the blonde. Draco guffawed at what he had seen. He had followed the boy's line of sight just a second ago which fell upon Harry's own erection, and now he was trying to hide it. It took the blonde a moment to grasp what he had just seen, pondering the possibilities.

"Well, well, well Potter. What have we here? 'The Boy Who Lived' is really 'The _Nancy _Boy Who Lived'?" he laughed. With Harry turned away from him, he started contemplating their situation even more. After a moment's thought, he decided on his next move. The Slytherin stood up, kicked off his pants and walked towards the young Gryffindor. This _was_ perfect he thought to himself: although Potter wasn't at the top of the list of people he wanted to shag, if they had sex, Potter wouldn't tell a soul about tonight.

"W-What what're you doing, Malfoy?" Harry asked with a look of shock on his face. Draco continued walking towards him, stroking himself. He reached up with his other hand and slid off his robe, leaving him completely naked, only a few feet from where Harry was standing.

"I can see you can like what I'm doing, and I'm feeling generous. " Draco drawled. He walked forwards and placed his hand on the wall right beside Harry's head, the boy flattening even more so against the wall, attempting to create as much distance as possible.

"Bugger off Malfoy. I don't want this." Harry said, his body clearly showing otherwise. Harry turned his head away, trying his best to resist. Slowly, Draco leaned forward towards his anxious nemesis, his face only a couple inches from the fellow student, "I know you want me, Harry." Draco leaned forward and licked the side of his face. Impulsively, he grabbed the bottom of Harry's chin, turning his head to face him. He quickly closed distance between himself and the Gryffindor, ferociously kissing him. He crushed their bodies together, and bit at Harry's lip, eliciting a moan. Draco slipped his hands behind the teen and grabbed his ass, forcing their bodies even closer together. Harry moaned again in response to the hard friction of their members rubbing together, the heat of their bodies driving both men wild. Draco was beginning to feel very pleased with how this was turning out. The Slytherin pressed his tongue against the other boy's lips, begging for entrance; Harry happily conceding. Their tongues danced wildly together, darting back and forth, the animalistic instinct was reflected in the aggressive passion towards each othe. Since Harry was a surprisingly good kisser, Draco reluctantly broke their connection, kissing his way down the boy's jaw line, down to his neck, Harry hissing in immense pleasure. Neither completely knowledgeable to why they did this and why they loved this so much, but reason was for another time- as thought was irrelevant in this sort of primal state.

Grabbing the fabric, Draco removed Harry's shirt, Harry, at the same time, reaching down and untying his own bottoms and sliding them off. Draco greedily stared at his rival's nude form, The Golden boy's body was much more exquisite than he could have ever imagined: His skin was smooth and naturally tanned, his body was perfectly formed from Quidditch, he was _well_ endowed in the private department and his abs were the most delicious thing he had ever viewed in his life- appearing as though the statue of Adonis had been based off of the Gryffindor himself. Draco Malfoy was shocked to find himself more attracted to Harry Potter than he had been to anyone else in his life. He needed more of Harry. He pounced back onto the raven haired boy, locking his lips again with the boy, the energy of passion and attraction shooting through their bodies. Harry gasped and bucked his hips forwards, connecting them together once again, the ecstasy of skin on skin overwhelming the pair.

Draco slid down Harry's muscular body, his tongue starting from his neck, sensually trailing down. The blonde stopped at one of his nipples and lightly flicked it with his tongue, proceeding to wrap his lips around it. Harry arched his back and whimpered from the exquisite sensations. He continued on, his tongue trailing down his fellow seeker's flawless abs, Draco's hands simultaneously clawed their way down the brunette's back. After immense teasing he finally reached Harry's member, it was standing straight up, precum leaking from the tip. The Gryffindor bit his lip in anticipation, craving the sweet attention the blonde boy would soon be giving him. Draco finally leaned forward, licking from the base of the shaft to its tip. Harry briskly inhaled from the sensations of his wet tongue. He lowered his hand, gripping the boys long platinum hair and stared down at his lover, who stared back up into his emerald eyes not daring to break their eye contact. He opened his mouth, taking Harry into his warm orifice. Harry moaned loudly, His hand putting a slight pressure Draco's head, controlling the rhythm of his mouth. Unexpectedly Draco opened his throat, taking Harry in, deepthroating him completely. The brunette spasmed in response, yelping in saturated ecstasy. Draco lifted his hand, and started to caress Harry's torso, while he lifted his other hand to grasp the base of Harry's penis, stroking him while he continued to suck the boy. Harry could feel his climax nearing, not wanting to cum just yet, he lightly slid his hand underneath Draco's chin, guiding him back up to a standing position. Harry pecked Draco on the lips, "I want you to fuck me," he said with an earnest look of need on his face. The brunette reached down for his wand and conjured two small, red velvet pillows.

Draco leaned in for another kiss, more passionate than before, pressing their bodies against each other once more. At this moment, neither could stand not touching each other for long. Their bodies tangled together as they kissed, Draco ferociously grinding his body against Harry's. The Gryffindor broke the kiss and softly moved him away. He caressed Draco, with a slight smile on his face, moving down onto the ground. Harry placed one of the pillows under the small of his back to prop himself up, while Draco placed the pillow right near Harry's bottom, moving his knees down onto the cushion. He grabbed Harry's legs and placed them over his shoulders. He coated his fingers with saliva and lowered them, entering Harry with one digit. After Draco had inserted three fingers and prepped the boy, Harry looked at Draco and pleaded, "Please, I need you inside me. I'm ready." Draco, also very eager, reached down and grabbed himself, placing the tip of his erection against Harry, rubbing it teasingly against his entrance. Harry incoherently whimpered, pleading for the blonde to fuck him. A few moments of that, he relented, slowly entering him. Both boys moaned once the blonde was completely sheathed inside. After a moment of getting used to the feeling of being filed, Harry looked into Draco's silver eyes and nodded, "Move."

Draco slowly started thrusting his hips, gradually picking up the pace of his movements. Wrapping his arms around Harry's legs and leaning forward, he pushed them farther back, allowing him to move faster within the boy underneath. He lowered his head and kissed his fellow teen, the rhythm of his thrusts steadily increasing. Harry cried out in bliss wrapping one arm around Draco's neck deepening the intensity of their connection, his other reaching down and started pumping his own hard length. The sensation of being inside Harry, and watching the beautiful boy fondle himself at the same time, Draco could again start to feel the pressure within him start to build, causing him to fuck Harry even harder. The Gryffindor again cried out, this time much less inhibited, the gratification of this moment consuming him. Harry moved his body to meet Draco's thrusts, his hand fondling himself more swiftly. Also lost within the bliss of this physical connection, Draco leaned forward and nuzzled his face into the other boy's neck, grunting loudly. He lowered his hand down to the boy's body, moving his hand to Harry's member, replacing his grip. Draco's hand started pumping the boy, synchronizing his strokes with his thrusts. The ecstasy of the moment was overwhelming to Harry: the feeling of Draco inside of him _and_ stroking him, caused Harry to cry out, running his nails down the blonde's back, arching his body up towards his blonde lover, he came shooting his cum all over himself and Draco.

Draco felt the boy below him reach completion, the passion pulsing through his veins took over. The combination of feeling Harry shoot all over his body, watching the beauty of his face contort in pleasure, and Harry's body tightening around his own length- it pushed him to his his brink. Quickly, he pulled out from the boy, lowering Harry's legs, Draco moving his knees to be on either side of the boy's thighs. He moved his left arm down, resting his elbow beside Harry's head, leaving his body hovering just inches above him. He began to furiously pump himself, dropping his head to kiss the brunette with desperation. He started to thrust, every so often grinding his body against Harry, until could feel the intensity growing more and more, the immense energy building up within his body, till it could be held no longer. He thrust down into his hand one last time, his climax over taking him, "Harrrryyy!", he moaned, shooting his seed all over Harry. After Draco was fully spent, the Gryffindor underneath pulled him down, wrapping his legs around his waist, and continued their kiss.

After casting a cleaning spell, the boys laid together, cuddled in silence, reminiscing in the intimate moment they had just shared. Draco rolled back on top of the boy, kissing him lightly. After breaking the kiss he commented, "You're a lot better at this than I thought you would be, Potter. You should get lost in the dungeons more often," he smiled, winking at the boy. Even though he was immensely happy, he was a little unnerved how comfortable they now felt around each other. He had never experienced anything like this.

"Oh, trust me, you prat. I plan to." Harry retorted, wrapping his arms around the blonde, rolling over, switching their positions, placing himself on top instead of lying underneath. Harry kissed him ferociously, thrusting against the blonde. He lifted his head up looking into Draco's sliver eyes, the pupils dilated with arousal, the surrounding color seemed as though they were really pools of mercury, "How about tomorrow night?" the Gryffindor suggested, dropping his head down, cuddling into the Slytherin's neck.

"Perrrrfect" Draco cooed a twinkle lit up in his eye as he gently ran his fingers through the Gryffindor's hair. He had been worried that Harry would object to the idea of meeting again, any worry he had been experiencing was now replaced by a pleasant warm feeling.

They laid there for the next while, talking and cuddling, kissing and laughing. Draco couldn't help but think about what had just happened. This was supposed to be a pointless shagging, meant to manipulate Potter-Err, Harry. He was having a hard time processing the happenings of the past couple hours, although he was grateful they had happened. After some more in depth thought, Draco made a mental note to thank his classmate who had locked him out of the washroom a few hours prior. With the two boys lying together, wrapped comfortably in eachothers' embraces, they drifted off into a blissful, peaceful, and heartwarming sleep.

Fin~


End file.
